See You There
by xo-emma-ox
Summary: Gray heard a rumor. Claire tries desperately to convince him it isn't true. But is it? Graire.


**Ok. Since I never came through with my one-shot, (I'm sorry!!) I decided to go ahead with this. It's just a one-shot, about how Claire and Gray really hate eachother, but then they realize what's between them.**

**... Love.**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

"You know I know you know, so what's the point in telling me you know?!" I asked loudly.

Gray looked confused. "I... I just thought..."

"I'm not some kind of _damn fool_." I glared at him. "I know what gets around in this town. But it's not true!"

"Claire, would you stop spazzing?! I was just going to say it's okay if you d-"

"SHUT UP! JUST _SHUT UP_!" I screamed. "It's not true! None of it! I _hate _you! I would never.... you know!"

His face contorted into emotion. Anger? Check. Hurt? Check. Constipation? Sure, why not?

"You know, Claire." Gray fumed. "This is why none of the guys like you."

My mouth dropped. That _hurt_.

He continued, content. "You have such a bad temper, that none of us can stand you."

So maybe that was true. I couldn't help it, though. Gray made me so _angry _all the time! Damn him for telling the truth. _Damn him_.

"_Damn you_, Gray." I snap. "I'll see you in hell!"

"Ok, see you there." He grinned, tipping his hat.

I turned to leave that icy street, and felt my feet lift from under me. Was he picking me up?

"Gray, let go-"

No. I was falling.

"Gray! _Help_!" I screamed, but it was too late.

My head collided with the pavement.

_Crack_.

The last thing I heard was my name being yelled. The last thing I saw was darkness.

--

**Gray's POV**

Leave it to Claire to make such a grand exit. Instead of storming out like she would've wanted to, her feet shot out from under her, and she smashed her head into the pavement.

"Claire!" I yelled, shaking her. "Claire! Are you okay? Wake up! Claire!"

She layed there, lifeless. But there was no blood. I sighed through my nose, and hoisted her over my shoulder.

"I guess we're going to the Clinic." I told her, even though there was no use. "Well, _you_ are, not me. I'll be late for work."

I glanced at my watch and I held Claire with my one arm. It was 8:30. Gramps would be fuming if I showed up late. My walking turned into speed walking, then jogging. Once at the Clinic, I kicked open the door with my foot. Claire was lying in my arms, still, like a rag doll.

"Elli! Doctor!" I hollered. "Claire needs help! She fell... _again_."

Elli rushed over, a knowing grin on her face. Her expression then turned to concern.

"What happened?"

I explained then entire thing. Well, maybe not the _entire_ thing. Just the basics. Claire was yelling, she turned to leave, then slipped. I simply found her passed out, and carried her here. So maybe it wasn't _all_ true, but it could've happened. I _wish_ it had happened.

I checked my watch. 8:45. I still had about five or ten minutes.

"So... what's wrong with her?" I asked the Doctor, following them into a small curtained room.

"She has a major concussion. She could go into a coma."

"A coma?!" I yelped as the curtains separating us closed.

I stood there, helpless. Could I have done this to Claire? What is she never woke up? What if I never get a chance to apologize? Or... say goodbye?

--

**Gray's POV**

As I pounded on a piece of hot metal, I couldn't help thinking about Claire. What if she was _seriously_ hurt? Like, what if she never wakes up?

...

"Gray!" My grandfather yelled.

I cried out in surprise, dropping my work. I glared at him.

"Why did you yell like that?!" I growled.

I wasn't about to say he scared me.

"I just heard about Claire. Are you alright?" He scratched his gray beard.

"Am _I_ alright? Why wouldn't I be? It has nothing to do with me."

"I was just saying." Saibara shrugged, then turned to face the counter.

I pictured him falling backwards, his head bouncing back up from the hard ground. An audible _crack_ could be heard.

I shook my own head, hard.

"Gray, what's wrong with you?" My grandfather asked.

"I need to go see Claire." I mumbled grabbing my coat from the hanger by the door. "I'll be back... uh, later."

--

**Gray's POV**

I have never seen a dead person before. I have never seen anyone die, or have a near death experience. Nor have I ever seen someone with more of a foot in the grave then Claire right here, right now. Her eyelids looked bruised, her face was a ghostly white. Her haid was matted to her face, which I brushed off immediately. Why did I feel such guilt? I hated her. I _hated_ her!

"You know, Claire," I started, taking a seat in a chair next to her bed. "When I delivered that hoe to your house last Winter, I saw you watching a movie on TV. I thought about just leaving the tool on your doorstep for you to find the next morning. But no, you saw me through the window, and gestured for me to come inside, out of the freezing cold."

Her machines beep consecutively. I frowned, continuing.

"So I came inside. Then you said something rude, and I retorted, and you ended up choking on a piece of popcorn. Do you remember that? I ended up giving you the Heimlich. You bruised your liver and blamed me."

Her breathing was labored. I rolled my eyes.

"And I let you. But you know what? When you asked me to stay, I though 'She's my friend. I might as well stay'. But you know what? I should've walked away."

I stood, looking around. There was already large bouquets of flowers and fruit baskets sitting on a table off to the side. I walked over to the basket of fruit, and took out an apple. I _hated_ apples. I took a big bite.

"You see this?" I asked her, my mouth full. "I'm eating all your shitty food."

I grabbed the bouquet of flowers and tossed it into the trash can. I grinned.

"I'm throwing out all your flowers-"

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

"_Claire_!" I hollered, horrified.

I ran over to Claire as Elli burts into the room. She rushed to the heart monitor and checked the plug.

"What's happening?!" I yelled at her, holding onto Claire with dear life.

I didn't hate her. I _couldn't_ hate her. I ... I...

"Oh, sorry." Elli shrugged. "The machine sometimes does that when we first plug it in."

My mouth dropped. My jaw clenched, and Elli left the room. I pulled Claire's flowers back out of the garbage and set them back on the table.

"I... I have to go." I mumbled, leaving the room.

--

**Claire's POV (3 days later)**

"Wh-what happened?" I muttered, rubbing my forehead. "T-turn off the lights..."

I heard heavy footsteps, then the lights went off. Even through the darkness, I could sense Gray smiling.

"How are you?" He asked me.

Hm, how do I look? I wanted to say. "Well, as good as it gets."

"That's good."

Silence.

I've never had a silence as calm and comforting as this.

"Thank you, Gray."

"For what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm guessing you're the one that carried me here. You always are." I laughed.

"Yeah. Uh, Claire?" Gray mumbled. "About that rumor..."

"Oh. I, uh... Um, it's true." I give in. "I never thought you'd find out. Sorry if you think I'm like, creepy or something. I understand if you, you know, never want to see me again."

"No, no, it's okay. I... I kind of like it." I could feel a hand on my cheek.

It was warm, and smelled like a spicy cologne. I could feel hot air against my face, and a pressure at my lips. I felt mine moving the same way.

Gray was kissing me. And I was kissing him back. And then it was over.

He grunted, getting up to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you in hell."

I smiled. "See you there."

--

**Fin.**

Yeah, so... it sucked. I know. I got to use a bit my of humor, though. XD ha ha ha. While I'm at it, check out **Issues (think about it) - Flight of the Conchords** on . It's awesome. XD


End file.
